End users have more electronic device choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., more computing devices, more detachable displays, etc.), and these trends are changing the electronic device landscape. One of the technological trends is a tablet with a stand. In many instances, the stand can only support the tablet and cannot be removed. Hence, there is a challenge in providing an electronic device that allows a stand to be removed and replaced with a device that can provide functions in addition to or other than a stand.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.